1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools, in particular socket tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive bit designed to accommodate fasteners, such as cup hooks and eyebolts which normally are not adaptable for direct engagement with conventional screw-type fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of eyebolts and cup hooks are convenient ways to hang items in a garage or to string lights such as Christmas lights at the eaves of a house. When installing eyebolts or cup hooks manually the pointed tip is pressed against a surface and the fastener rotated by hand using the eye or hook portion of the fastener. The process can be made easier by forming a lead hole. When installing Christmas lights, there may be several hundred or more hooks used. Moreover, installing eyebolts and cup hooks can be tiring, time consuming and difficult.
Various adaptors, e.g., socket tools, for installing and removing eyebolts and screws with drills are known. These adaptors are generally dedicated to one particular type or size of cup hook or eyebolt. Also, many of these adaptors are complicated and difficult to use as well as being time consuming to assemble and use. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, yet effective tool for installing and removing eyebolts and cup hooks of varying sizes that may be used with a power tool.